Winter Memories
by TheMoonKid01
Summary: Winter is coming! But it didn't stay peaceful. New monsters and enemies attacked the Sailor Senshi and three mysterious men appeared. But who are they? They were known as the pop band Three lights, but no one knows that they are hiding a terrible secret...
1. Chapter 1

Winter Memories

**A/N: I finally translated the first chapter of the winter story I've written last year. It's a Christmas Special but didn't want to wait until December so I publish it now. Nevertheless I hope you like it ^^ Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes! **

Chapter 1

"Hey Michiru, have you seen my tie?" Haruka asked as she rummaged in her dresser. She searched for it for 10 minutes. She scratched the back of her head and thought, "_I held it in my hands just moments ago…"_she continued and took out different clothes and throw them on the bed. "That can't be…" she said. Michiru, wearing her navy blue dress and combing her hair into a ponytail giggled. "It's right in front of you." Haruka looked up. In fact, it was lying on the dresser in which she dug. "Oh…" Haruka's cheeks went red. She took it in her hands and donned it. It was a black tie and it matched perfectly with the black suit she was wearing.

Michiru smiled and hugged Haruka from behind. "What's eating you?" Haruka sighed. "It's…It's nothing." "Haruka, please tell me." Michiru stepped in front of her now and stroked her cheek. "I-I'm just nervous…" she sighed again. "There is no need to be nervous, Haruka. You are a great pianist and you have been playing at so many concerts before. And we'll play together, so everything will be alright." "But it's different this time." Michiru looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"This time, we are playing with a band we don't even know…I shouldn't accept their invitation." Haruka set down onto the bed and Michiru sat down next to her. "I'm a bit nervous too. But it will be as good as always. It was very kind of the band asking us to play with them. They are really popular and it's a pleasure to accompany them."

"I don't know why, but I don't trust them. There is something wrong with them…" Michiru laughed softly. "How can you say that there is something wrong with them, when you just said you don't know them. That's contradictory, isn't it?" Haruka looked at her. "It will be only for a few hours, Haruka. And I am with you." She took her hand and Haruka smiled. "You are right..." "As always." Michiru smiled and Haruka pulled her closer to her. "I love you." "I love you too, Haruka." They kissed and Michiru played with Haruka's short blonde hair.

It was the middle of December and they had a wonderful year which comes soon to an end. It made them sad but they were happy to spend the time together. They moved together into a new apartment which is bigger than their old ones.

Haruka looked up at the clock which was hanging on the wall. "We are late! The taxi is waiting!" she looked out of the window, it was already dark outside and snow fell from the sky. She saw the car, waiting for them. Quickly Haruka took her and Michiru's jacket and slung them over her arm. With her free hand she took Michiru's arm, while she grabbed after her violin which she put it the violin case before. She giggled and ran next to Haruka. They closed the door behind them, jumped into the car and Haruka placed the jackets on her lap while they buckled on.

They started to drive away and Haruka stared out of the window. Sudden, she felt a hand on hers. When she turned her head to Michiru, their eyes met. "Are you really ok?" She asked again and Haruka nodded. "Yes, I'm so glad I'm not alone and you are playing with me…just like you said, it will be just for a few hours, maybe we won't see them again after this night."

They drove about 10 minutes and arrived at the concert hall. There were a lot of girls waiting for the entrance and posters which hung from the walls. "I heard the band was popular but I never thought they had so many fans." "And there are only girls…" Haruka wondered. "Curious…" Michiru whispered. They stopped and get out of the car while donned on their jackets. It was very cold outside and the girls were screaming. Michiru took her violin and they stepped closer to the entrance. There stood a huge man, he let them in and showed them the way to the dressing room.

The man left and the two stood in front of the door. Michiru was about to knock but Haruka interrupted her. "Wait a second!" she looked at her confused. Haruka gently took Michiru's face into her hands and kissed her. "Let's go in." Haruka smiled while Michiru blushed. They knocked on the door and entered after they heard a voice, "Come in."

They entered the room and were surprised. There stood three young men in front of them. "Hello, you must be Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaio. Am I right?" said the tallest one, he had brown hair and wore a yellow suit. "Y-Yes. Thank you very much for the invitation to accompany you." Michiru made a little polite bow. Haruka didn't say a word; she just stared at the men skeptically. _"I feel strange…But I have no idea why. Something about these guys is peculiar…But what_?" she thought to herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet the great Michiru Kaio." The other man said, he had black hair and wore a red suit. He gently took Michiru's hand and placed a kiss on it, she blushed. Haruka suddenly went angry. "Hey!" the man looked at her in surprise. "Oh I'm really sorry, I didn't know you two were a couple. I hope you won't kill me for that." Haruka said nothing, she just stared at him. "Seiya stop it now." Another man said he was smaller than the other ones and wore a light blue suit; his big green eyes looked at the man in the red suit. "I'm just kidding. But please, let me introduce us." He pointed at the tallest man. "This is Taiki." Now he looked at the smallest man who looked a bit irritated. "This is Yaten." Now he pointed at himself and smiled firmly. "And I am Seiya. Together we are also known as the Three lights…"


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Memories

**A/N: Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

Chapter 2

There was a knock on the door and all eyes went over to it. "You will start in 5 minutes. Get ready!" a woman's voice said. "We should go, our fans are waiting." Seiya said with a charmed smile. They left the dressing room together and walked through a long corridor. Haruka and Michiru were a few steps behind the band. "Don't be angry with him, Haruka. He was just joking." Michiru whispered softly. "I don't like his sense of humour…" Haruka grumbled. Michiru took gently Haruka's hand. "I think he isn't such a bad person. We should become acquainted with them before we judge them." Haruka looked at her and was lost in her thoughts, "_Maybe she is right…"_ she thought. "_I knew them only for a few minutes…Maybe they're ok. Except Seiya. There is something about him I can't get along with_._ I think we will never be real friends." _They arrived at the stage and they heard the audience screaming. "There is Seiya! He is the most handsome guy I've ever seen!" one girl screamed loudly. "No! It's Yaten!" "No! Taiki is the best!" two other girls cried.

"_So many girls…I have to admit that I never thought there will be so many audiences. I was so wrong_…" Michiru thought to herself. Seiya took a microphone in his hand and started, "Welcome everybody! Today we have two special guests, on the violin Michiru Kaio" she made a bow, the audience applauded. "And on the piano, Haruka Tenho! I hope you enjoy the concert!" Now, they prepared themselves and started to play. Abrupt the girls went silent and listened to the concert.

"I can't believe that this is really the great violinist Michiru Kaio." One girl whispered to her friends, after they played for a while. "Yeah and look at Haruka, he is as handsome as Seiya!" a friend of the girl replied. "I heard Haruka is a girl!" "Really?" she stared at Haruka in disbelieve. "Hm…But she is very elegant and plays wonderful on the piano!"

* * *

They played one song after another and didn't realize how fast the time passed. After playing their last and famous song, the audience applauded and Seiya began, "Thank you so much, you were a great audience! I hope we will see you all at our next concert. Special thanks to Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaio!" Now they all made a bow and left the stage. The girls screamed and clapped."

The Three lights, Michiru and Haruka entered the dressing room. "That was a great concert!" Seiya said exhausted. "Yes, you did a great job." Taiki responded and smiled lightly. "Thank you" Yaten added but his voice was emotionless. "_He is different than Seiya. It seems like he doesn't like to _socialize_…"_ Michiru thought to herself. "We have to thank you for this opportunity." Haruka answered and Michiru was surprised, "_Maybe she has changed her opinion about them." _She thought. "I hope we stay in contact. If you need someone to accompany you again, you can call us." "Thank you. See you soon!" Seiya winked, Yaten and Taiki nodded.

Michiru and Haruka left the concert hall. The stars shone over them and it was freezing outside. "Where is the taxi?" Haruka asked, rather herself than Michiru, she seems different. "Haruka?" she looked into Michiru's blue-green eyes. "Yes?" "Let's walk home, it isn't that far away and I don't think the driver is waiting for us." Haruka nodded and they started to walk. "And there is something I want to talk about." Haruka looked at her surprised. "W-What is it?" "I was a bit astonished, you were so kind to the Three lights. I thought you didn't like them." "Well…" Haruka started. "I know it sounds odd, but I'm afraid that the Three lights are our next enemies…"

Michiru was confused. "What? But why did you propose them to call us and stay in contact?" "I thought I should take more evidences before I can really suspect them. Like you said, I shouldn't judge them too early. I will try to become friends with them and so I can spot what they're planning." Michiru looked at her a bit skeptical. "I think you're just jealous." She smiled but Haruka avoided her eyes disappointed. "You don't trust me?" "I didn't mean that, Haruka. But why do you think they are our enemies?"

"It was at the moment we began to play. I felt a strange energy and I'm sure they're no 'normal' human. They're hiding something! Please trust me Michiru. But I won't let them harm you, so I will do it on my own and fight them." Michiru stopped and took Haruka's hands. "Haruka, please it mustn't end like the last time. I trust you and will fight with you."

"But Michiru, I'm afraid they will-" Haruka was interrupted by a kiss which was placed on her lips. "Haruka, I have promised you to stay with you forever. So don't worry." She smiled at her and Haruka kissed her again. "You're right." "As always." Michiru smiled brightly and they continue walking through the snow which scrunched under them.

* * *

In the dressing room, the Three lights prepared themselves to leave the concert hall. They were picked up by a limo and they drove to an exclusive hotel. After entered their room Yaten threw himself onto one of the three beds and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Taiki asked. "Just tired." He answered, Seiya sat down on the sofa and Taiki next to Yaten. "I have to admit that Haruka and Michiru are very talented." Taiki said. Yaten didn't responded, he wasn't interested in talking about them. "They seem to be very kind and the audience liked them too." Taiki continued. Seiya sighed. "And what's with you?" he asked the black haired Boy, he hesitated. "I-I have the feeling, that they belong to the ones we are searching for..."


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Memories

Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or language mistakes! I do not own the artists or masterpieces which are mentioned here. Hope you like it ^^ **

"What's this?" Haruka asked and pointed at a portrait of a man who was made of vegetables. Michiru giggled. "This is '_Summer'_ by Giuseppe Arcimboldo. Isn't it a wonderful painting?" Haruka was confused. "Yeah, it's really impressive, but also a kind of creepy…" Michiru laughed and they went over to the next artwork. They were visiting an art exhibition which Michiru wanted to see. It showed a lot of famous masterpieces, like _'The great wave off Kanagawa'_, '_Self-Portrait with Thorn Necklace and Hummingbird' _by Frida Kahlo and a lot of more. There were also a few works of not yet famous artists. Michiru loves the exhibition it was like heaven for her, Haruka however looked rather confused.

A few hours passed and they have nearly seen everything. Now they stood in front of an effigy of a woman who was made of shards of mirrors. It was made by a very new and young artist. Michiru inspected it closely and suddenly frightened. She quickly turned around, but there was nothing suspicious. "What happened, Michiru?" Haruka asked surprised of Michiru's sudden movements. "Did you see them, too?" Haruka looked around. "Whom? I see no one I should know." Michiru looked back at the shards of mirrors, "I thought, I had seen the reflections of the Three lights…" Haruka looked around again, but she didn't see the Three lights. "It's ok, Haruka. I think it was just my imagination." Michiru smiled, "Let's go home, I'm really tired." Haruka nodded, they left the building and stepped outside into the cold night. "It's already dark…Let's go home quickly."

At home, Haruka threw herself onto the bed and closed her eyes, "It's always good to know that a cozy bed is waiting for you after a long day." Michiru sat down next to her and giggled. But suddenly her smile faded, Haruka was noticing that. "Michiru? Are you alright?" Michiru sighed. "Yes…I just thought about your words…About the Three lights." Haruka sat up, took Michiru into her arms and pulled her closer to her. "Is it the right thing to pretend we are friends just to find out if they're our enemies? I can't do this. This is so wrong…" "I know, Michiru…but we have no other choice." "But are you sure, that we aren't going too far?" Michiru asked. "We have to, it's important to save this world from every danger. It would be dire, if they are our enemies and we don't notice it." "I think you're right…"

"Let's think about something else…" Michiru nodded, "Tomorrow is finally Christmas Eve. I can't wait to see Usagi and the others again." Haruka smiled, "Yes we haven't seen them for a while. Do you remember how we met them?" Michiru laughed. "I'll never forget that day!"

* * *

_A few months ago…_

"I'm late!" Usagi combed straight her blonde hair in two long pigtails and ran out of the house. "Rei will be mad at me!" she worried and turned a corner, but suddenly knocked against something and fell to the ground. "Hey! Be carefu-" she stopped when she suddenly saw an outstretched hand in front of her. She looked up, right into a pair of dark blue colored eyes. "_Wow…he's so handsome!"_ she thought to herself. She stared at the young man; he has short blonde hair and a charming smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, let me help you." Usagi took his hand and was speechless. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head embarrassed and blushed. "I'm ok, thanks." she scratched the back of her head. "Do you need to go somewhere? I'm here on my motorcycle and can drive you. As a compensation." He smiled again and Usagi blushed even harder. "That's so kind! I have to go to the Hikawa Shrine!" The man nodded and stared to walk over to the red motorcycle. Usagi followed him and suddenly i noticed a huge scratch on the red metal. "What happened?" she asked and the man looked up surprised. "Oh, just a little accident, I still haven't fixed it." He attached his helmet onto his head and looked over to Usagi, "Are you ready?" She nodded but suddenly stopped. "Um…I-I have totally forgotten to-to ask for your name…" she stuttered. He laughed lightly, "My name is Haruka." "I'm Usagi Tsukino!" "Nice to meet you." She smiled and jumped behind Haruka on the motorcycle.

After a few minutes they arrived. "That was fast!" Usagi climbed off and Haruka took off his helmet. Before Haruka could say something they were interrupted by a loud voice. It was Minako, she ran over to them and took Haruka's hand. "Hi, I'm Minako Aino!" she smiled brightly and then turned to Usagi whispering, "Why did you hide such a handsome guy from me?"

Haruka didn't miss hearing that and tried to explain, "Um I'm not-" but the two girls discussed loudly. "That's not fair Usagi! You have already Mamoru! Let me have him!" "Minako-!" "Sorry, I have to go, there is still something I have to do." Haruka waved, attached his helmet back on his head and drove away. The girls looked after him, disappointed. "That's your fault, Usagi!" "What?! You-"

"There are you! We have been waiting for you!" Rei shouted, she stood in front of the Hikawa Shrine glared at them angrily. Minako and Usagi ran up to her and went inside.

The others were already waiting. "What was going on?" Makoto asked, confused and curious. "Oh nothing, there was just a totally handsome guy. But Usagi has scared him away." Minako replied.

"That's not true, Minako!" Rei looked at her threateningly and she was suddenly quiet. "How does he look like?" Makoto asked more and more curious. "He had blond hair that was slightly disheveled and-" "Then he looks exactly like my ex-boyfriend!" Ami looked up from her book and sighed. "Weren't we going to learn for the exams?"

"We can do that later! Tell me more!" "Makoto, you too?" Rei shook her head and Usagi went on, "His name is Haruka and he is very good at driving the motorcycle…" "Just like my ex!" "That's enough, Makoto." Rei sighed.

All day long they talked about the mysterious man called Haruka. Minako and Makoto wanted to see him, as quick as possible. In the evening they decided to go home. When they went outside, they suddenly noticed a red motorcycle. "Haruka is here?!" Minako cried and wanted to search him. The others followed her. But after an hour passed they gave up.

"That's not fair! Where is Haruka?!" "I'm here." A voice appeared suddenly. Minako turned around and looked at Haruka, who stood in front of her now, a young woman next to him. "This is Minako," Haruka pointed at her, then at Usagi. "And that's Usagi." They stared at them.

"That's Michiru, I told her about you and she wanted to meet you." Haruka explained now. "Hello, I'm Ami Mizuno." "And I'm Rei Hino." "Makoto Kino." they all made a bow. Minako looked disappointed at the girl next to Haruka, "Is she your girlfriend?" "Even more, she is my wife." "What?!" Bunny, Minako and Makoto blushed. "Why are all handsome men in a relationship?" Michiru chuckled, "Oh, you thought Haruka is a man?" Minako's eyes widened in shock, "You are a girl?" Haruka nodded. "I tried to explain you, but you didn't give me a chance. But it's ok. I hope we'll see you more often." Haruka smiled and Michiru nodded. "We have to go now, but I'm sure we see you soon." The others admire Michiru, she was so elegant and beautiful. They said goodbye to each other and went home.

"Haruka?" She looked at Michiru. "These are the girls, which we saw in our dreams, aren't they?" Haruka nodded. "I'm sure, they are." "So we have to tell them soon." "Yeah, as soon as possible…"

_Three days later…_

"Hi Haruka!" Makoto said cheerfully, when she saw Haruka walking down the street. "Hey Makoto. Are you going to see the others?" she nodded. "We met at the café _Fruits Parlor Crown_." "Good, we need to talk. I'll just pick up Michiru and meet you there." Haruka disappeared and Makoto looked after her, confused. "_I'm curious what she want to talk about_?"Makoto thought and went further.

She entered the café and saw Rei and Ami, already sitting at a table. "Hey Makoto!" they greeted her. "The others are late again." Rei sighed and Makoto sat next to them.

After an hour passed, the others arrived, also Haruka and Michiru. They seemed to be very serious. "Is everything alright?" Minako asked. "We need to tell you something…" Michiru began, very quietly. "We know you are Sailor Senshi."

The others looked at them in shock. Their eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Rei asked her voice rose. "How do you know?" Minako was confused. "We are also Sailor Senshi. I'm Sailor Neptune and Haruka is Sailor Uranus. We saw you in our dreams and we need you to fight the evil."

The others were speechless for a while. But Haruka began to explain them everything. She told them about the talismans, the Holy Grail and the Messiah. It lasted a while but suddenly they trusted them.

"We will fight with you." Bunny said. "Yes, we are Sailor Senshi and we must stick together." Minako responded determined. "We will find the talismans…" Ami started. "And the Messiah." Makoto finished her sentence. Haruka sighed in relief and Michiru smiled, "Let's save the world from the evil."

And together they could prevent the end of the world. It was a long fight, but they found the talismans and the Messiah. Besides Sailor Saturn has awoken but she died when she defeated pharaoh 90. She was reborn as a little child and could live a happy life now. The Sailor Senshi brought back the peace and they needn't to worry about the end of the world, until now…

* * *

"Have you found out something new?" Galaxia asked in a severe tone. She sat on her high throne in a great throne hall which was located in another world. She looked contemptuously at the three young men, they bowed. "I guess we have found two other Sailor Senshi. I feel this energy around them, but we have no evidences... " one of the men said, he wore a red suit.

"Seiya?" He looked up, a hint of fear in his eyes."You know how badly I want these Star Seeds, don't you?" He nodded. "Then you also know what happen if you disappoint me?"

She snapped and a great, clear crystal appeared. The three gasped. There was a young, pretty woman inside. She had long auburn hair, her appearance was elegant and noble, her eyes were closed and the sad expression on her face reflected her suffering. "Princess," Yaten cried suddenly and stood up.

"How disrespectful of you! On the knees with you!" Galaxia roared and pointed her finger at him; he suddenly fell to the ground, jerking. Electrics shocks were running through his body and he cried painfully. "Yaten!" Taiki jumped up and took him in his arms. "Are you ok?" but he also was hit by painful electrics shocks and fell motionless to the ground.

Seiya didn't move. He knew it came from the gold bracelets on their wrists. He wanted to help them, but it was senseless, Galaxia would punish him. "Get me the rest of the Star Seeds and I will spare your princess. But you have to be quick, I'm not very patient. Now leave!" Seiya jumped lightly and helped his friends to leave the throne room.

Galaxia watched them spiteful, snapped again and the crystal in which the woman was trapped disappeared. "Soon I will have all Star Seeds! And I will rule the entire galaxy!" Her evil laughter filled the room. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten could hear it for a long time and got goose bumps.

They closed their eyes and with their last power they went back to earth. It was hard for them, but they reached the hotel and could creep into their room. Seiya helped them to get onto the beds.

"Are you alright?" He asked anxiously. "I-I'm ok..." Taiki replied. "This witch has to pay for it!" "But how Seiya?" Taiki asked, he looked at him desperately. "The only way to rescue our princess is to bring her all Sailor Seeds!"

"W-What are these Star Seeds?" Yaten asked. "I'm not sure…" Seiya began, "I only know how to get them and that a Sailor Senshi owns them." "But we are Sailor Senshi too, aren't we?" Taiki asked. "Yes, but we are different…" Seiya sighed and looked at the golden bracelets.

"So we have to find the Sailor Senshi and take their Star Seeds…I wonder how many are left…" Yaten thought loudly, he didn't listen to his friends, but they heard his thought. "We have already found two of them." Seiya said seriously.

"Seiya? You suspected Haruka and Michiru to be Sailor Senshi before our concert, didn't you?" Taiki asked and Seiya nodded. "It was coincidence or maybe luck, I don't know…I just had this feeling. I hope I'm right…We need their Star Seeds to save our princess! We haven't much time…" "We will risk their lives for our princess..." Yaten respond. "I know…" Seiya sighed. "But I'm afraid we have no other choice…"


	4. Chapter 4

Winter Memories

Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for any language mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

It was the 24th of December; a lot of snow fell on the ground. Haruka woke up slowly, looking at Michiru who was still asleep. She thought about the events which happened in her life yet and she was lost in a daydream. She didn't notice Michiru, who woke up and smiled. Gently she stroked Haruka's cheek and she awake. "What are you thinking of?" Michiru asked kindly. Haruka smiled, "Just about how beautiful you are." Michiru blushed and threw a pillow after her playfully. "Hey what was that for?" Haruka laughed and pulled her love closer to her. "I just told you the truth." She whispered and Michiru kissed her tender.

But they were interrupted by the ringing of their phone. It was a noisy melody. The two looked at each other's eyes and sighed. Michiru looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 8 o' clock in the morning…Who would call at this time?" Haruka finally stood up and grabbed, irritated by the interruption, after the phone. "Hello?" she asked and immediately there was a known voice responding, "Hey Haruka, here's Seiya. Sorry for calling so early." Haruka was annoyed, but didn't want to show it. "_Be nice to him, we have to pretend we are friends_…" she thought to herself. "Hey Seiya, what's up?" "_It feels so wrong…" "_I want to ask you and Michiru to accompany us for a concert today? It will be at the Christmas market, in the middle of the city at 3 pm._" _Haruka looked over to Michiru. She was still sitting on the bed and looked over to Haruka. "Um…yes, why not."

"Great! We'll talk with the organizer so we can prepare everything. Thank you! Let's meet there at 2 pm. Tell Michiru I said hello. See you two later." "Bye…" she hung up. "_That was strange…"_ Haruka thought. "_But this will be a good opportunity to take evidences_." Michiru stood up and embraced Haruka, while she explained the situation to her. "I never thought they will really call…Are they planning something? But what?" Haruka asked loudly. "Maybe they're just concentrating on their career as pop stars and want to plug themselves…" Michiru suggested. "Hm…We have to it find out…"

* * *

The Christmas market was full of good-humored people who listened eagerly. Although the roads were covered with snow, Haruka felt a pleasant warmth around her heart, while they were playing on the stage. But she wasn't the only one, this time Michiru could feel it, too. But it wasn't uncomfortable or bad. "_Strange…it isn't the same feeling I have had the last time…" _she thought and looked over to the band, they were singing with passion._ "Maybe I've been wrong. I couldn't take any evidences which proved they were our enemies yet. Maybe because they aren't… What am I thinking? I was sure that something is wrong with them and I won't give up so easily! But what if I've only imagined this evil energy? Could it really be?" _Haruka thought to herself and peeked over to Michiru. Their eyes met and they were thinking the same_. _Now Haruka was totally confused. "_Did I judge them too early_?" she was lost in her thoughts, but didn't stop to play the piano. "_But…That can't be! I was totally sure…"_

The concert was over; the Tree lights left the stage and went over to their fans. They applauded and asked them for an autograph. Haruka and Michiru stayed at the stage and prepared themselves to leave but they were stopped by screaming fans who wanted an autograph of them, too. Haruka and Michiru smiled and signed different papers and posed for photos. They thought the fans were only interested on the Three lights and it made them happy to see that they were as famous as them. Haruka looked over to the band, they were posing for a photo, Seiya hold a little girl in his arms who wore a shirt with the Three lights logo on it. She smiled brightly, she seem to be a huge fan of the band. Haruka didn't know what to think about them now. "Haruka?" Michiru whispered, while the fans had started to leave.

"Are you ok?" she noticed Haruka's discomfort. "I'm just confused…" she whispered back. The Three lights were still talking to their fans some steps away from them. "They seem different today…" Haruka responded, "They didn't acted that cold like the last time and there wasn't this evil energy around them…" Michiru took gently Haruka's hand, "I also felt a strong but peaceful power. Maybe the first impression isn't always the right one." "Hm…I was wrong…" Haruka sighed; but deep in her heart she didn't want to admit it. "_But I'll stay carefully."_ Michiru embraced her. "Don't be sad. I think we should be happy about that, now we needn't to be afraid of them to be our new enemies." "Yeah…I think that is the most important now."

* * *

An hour passed and they were about to left the Christmas market. "Haruka! Michiru! Wait a minute!" they turned around and saw Seiya who ran after them, Yaten and Taiki following. "We wanted to thank you again!" Seiya said exhausted. Michiru smiled and nodded, "You're welcome. Thank you for this opportunity." Seiya smiled lightly, "What are you doing on Christmas?" he asked pleasantly.

"We're visiting some of our friends, do you want to come with us? They are all really friendly." Michiru invited them and Haruka looked at her surprised. "We'd love to." Taiki started. "But we're already booked for a meeting." "On Christmas Eve?" Michiru asked startled. He sighed, "Yeah, we haven't much free time. But it's ok, we have only us three, so there isn't anyone waiting for us." "Don't you have any family or friends?" Michiru asked sadly, she didn't know they were so lonely. Yaten smiled lightly. "No, we're alone. Our family lives far away and we haven't any contact to them. And since we were in Tokyo we haven't got the time to make new friends." "_That's kind of sad…"_ Haruka thought to herself and has to admit, that she felt a bit pity for them. "_Are they really evil?_"

"We are your friends…" Michiru responded, she knew how it feels like to be alone and wanted to help them. The Three lights looked at her a little bit shocked. "But you hardly know us." Yaten said and Michiru smiled lightly, "I know, but you seem to be very kind persons and I think we'll get along very well." "_Michiru has a really good heart…"_ Haruka thought. "Thanks…" Seiya whispered still overwhelmed about her words. "Oh, it's late! We have to go now! See you!" The band waved and left them.

* * *

The Three lights drove to their meeting. They sat in a huge limo and looked out of the window. "_I feel odd…"_ Seiya thought to himself. "_But why_?" he sighed. "Are you alright, Seiya?" Taiki asked. "Yeah, I am ok. I have to admit, that I really enjoyed playing with Haruka and Michiru today, the last time I was just concentrated to find out if they have a Star Seed."

"We have to find out if they are really Sailor Senshi." Yaten said in a monotone voice, he didn't really listen to Seiya. "Yes, we need to know that, so we can take their Star Seeds." Taiki responded and Seiya nodded, ignoring his feelings. He pulled up the sleeves of his suit and looked at the golden bracelets which were always hidden under their sleeves. He, Yaten and Taiki wore them since they woke up on this planet.

Seiya shook his head and hided the bracelets again, "They said something about their friends… maybe they are Sailor Senshi, too." Taiki looked at him. "Yeah that's possible…" he thought for a while. "I have an idea to find that out!" Seiya smiled devilish. "Great! We have to rescue our princess! Who cares what happen to them or this world…"


	5. Chapter 5

Winter Memories

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

Later in the evening…

Haruka and Michiru made their way to Mamoru. They took their bags, in which where each a gift and a pair of ice skates. This year they decided to celebrate Christmas with the others at Mamoru's apartment. A few days ago they had meet and wrote their names on a note. After that they put them into a hat and everybody pulled out a name and this was the person who they will buy a present. So it will be much cheaper and everyone has to contemplate about the person and their whishes. At the end they will told who their Secret Santa was, because they wouldn't stand the curiosity.

It was snowing outside and the sun had completely set. After a few minutes, they arrived at Mamoru's apartment. They knocked on the door and Mamoru greeted them. "Hey, I am glad to see you again. We-!" Suddenly, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako were stormed into the hall and threw themselves at Haruka and Michiru. They almost lost their balance but they greeted them back happily. Haruka and Michiru entered the festive decorated apartment and sat down on a large sofa, Minako and Rei next to them. The others sat on chairs, stools and beanbag chairs. They told each other about many different things, laughed together and drank hot chocolate.

"Now it's time for the presents!" Usagi cried, jumped up and walked over to the Christmas tree where all the gifts lay under. She read the names on the cards which were attached to the gifts. "Wait, Usagi," Ami said and Usagi stopped. "Wouldn't it be better to do it in another way? Everyone should give the present to the person whose name he or she pulled out." Usagi nodded. "You're right, Ami. I want to do first! "She grabbed a present and ran towards to Mamoru. "I was lucky this year and have pulled out the name of my beloved Mamoru-"

"Don't act that innocent, I'm sure you've cheated." Rei whispered loudly to Minako and they giggled. "Rei! Why are you always so mean to me? You're just jealous of our love!" Rei rolled her eyes and Mamoru's cheeks turned red. "It's a mystery to me that he chose such a crybaby like you-"

"Who are you calling crybaby?" Usagi shouted and Makoto tried to calm them down. "Come on you two!" she intervened and after a few minutes they went back to harmony. Mamoru looked at his gift and wondered what it could be. "I hope you'll like it" Usagi giggled.

Now everyone stood up and presented their gifts. Usagi was the first who opened her present. The package was wrapped in pink colored gift wrap. "Makoto this is so cute!" Now Usagi held a stuffed bunny in her hands. It was white with a pink bow tied to one ear. Makoto scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm happy that you like it, I worked almost five days for it." Usagi looked at her in amazement. "It's self-made?" "You're a real pro, Makoto." Haruka responded, smiling. Makoto's cheeks turned red.

"Well, who's next now?" Makoto smiled. "It's Mamoru!" Usagi sat down next to Mamoru and watched him intently, "I want to see your reaction!" Mamoru smiled and unpacked his gift. It was a photo album. It was full with photos of the two of them. On the last page was something written down. It was Usagi's handwriting:

_Dear Mamoru, I hope you like this photo album, which I made with lots of love only for you! I love you from the bottom of my heart! Usagi_

Everyone skimmed the album and inspected it. "I didn't know that someone like Usagi can do such a wonderful thing like that." Rei said while looking at the photos. "Rei!" Minako cried. "Don't ruin this moment." "Usagi knows that I'm just kidding." The black haired girl said, grinning.

Mamoru looked over to Ami and she nodded, everyone followed her moves while she opened her present, it was quite heavy. A huge smile was on her lips and her eyes shone brightly. It was a thick book. "What is it, Ami?" Minako asked. "It's a book about modern medicine. I was searching for it for so long! It's the newest edition! This will help me to learn more. Thank you Mamoru I'm so happy!" the others were smiling while Ami leafed through the book. "Well it's Minako's turn!" She said after a few minutes, closing the book. Excited, Minako tore the gift wrap violently and her big blue eyes were shining, "This is Seiya's scarf! How did you-?" Ami smiled, "A good friend know them and organized it for me." Minako jumped over to Ami. "What? They know the Three lights?! Can I meet them?"

"You are a fan, too?" Haruka asked and all eyes looked over to her. "You could say something earlier. Michiru and I played with them on a concert." Now Minako ran to Haruka. "Why didn't you tell us such an important thing? You could invite them, too!" "_I won't tell them that I suspicious them to be our enemies, I don't want to ruin the moment…"_ Haruka thought to herself.

"Well, I invited them…But they had to cancel because there was an important meeting." Michiru explained. Minako sighed. "That's not fair! I want to meet them, too. Maybe we can sneak into-"

"Minako!" the others called and the blonde girl smiled. "Ok, no sneaking!" they laughed and Minako sat down on her old seat, "Haruka, now it's you." She looked up and then at her present, now she unpacked it. "They're awesome." Haruka smiled and put out a pair of sport shoes. They were colored in her favourite colour, gold.

Minako grinned, "I'm so glad you like them!" Haruka smiled and glanced to Rei and now she was the next who opened her Christmas gift. After she had unwrapped the paper she pulled out a traditional kimono, which was made of red silk. "I knew you were searing for a new one and I thought you'll like the colour." Rei smiled, it was a beautiful kimono. She carefully folded it back into the carton. "Michiru, it's your turn."

Michiru gently opened the paper and put out everything. There were some cosmetic products and a small hand mirror. She put everything in front of her, there was a brown, blue and dark green eye shadow, four lip balms, one smelled like strawberry, another like vanilla, the other like honey and the last one like roses. Besides two lipsticks, various creams and an eyeliner.

"I knew you like to collect cosmetics, so I thought you would like to expand your collection." Rei explained and Michiru smiled. "Thank you!" she put everything aside. "Makoto, it's your turn now."

She opened the package and smiled. She held a skirt in her hands; it was mint green and there were roses printed on it. There were also some baking utensils in the package like molds for cupcakes, muffins and cookies and a small receipt book. "Thank you!" she jumped up and hugged Michiru, she smiled.

After they thanked each other and enjoyed their presents Usagi finally stood up, "I think, now it's time to go ice skating!" The others nodded, took their jackets, hats, gloves, and of course their ice skates and went out of the house. With cheerfulness they walked over the blanket of snow, without noticing, that they were being watched…


	6. Chapter 6

Winter Memories

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes! And thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you like it ^^**

They went to the lake, which wasn't far away and deeply frozen. There were no other people besides them. Most of the people celebrate Christmas with their families. The bells of a church rang and a cold wind blew through their hair. They put on their ice skates and began to move on the thick ice. At the beginning it was difficult but after a while they could hold their balance. "Come on, Usagi!" Minako cried and Usagi tried to walk on the ice slowly. "I'm not really good at- Ah!" she almost fell back but Mamoru could catch her. "Mamoru, you're my knight in shining armor!" she hugged him tender.

Haruka and Michiru walked easily on the ice, but held each other's hand. Haruka pulled her closer to her and kissed her cheek lightly. "I wish I had such a relationship like them." Makoto sighed and Minako agreed. "One day we will find the right man for us!"

Rei challenged the others to a race. Together they counted down and started to run as fast as they could over the slippery surface. Usagi lost her balance after a few steps and Mamoru, Ami and Michiru stopped to help her.

The others hadn't noticed it and ran further. Haruka and Makoto were in the lead. Rei and Minako tried their best but couldn't overtake them. At the end Haruka won and exhausted she shook Makoto's hand. "That was a good race. You're really fast." Makoto blushed lightly. She admired Haruka and it was an honor to her to be nearly on the same level like her. They decided to go back to the others. "You have abandoned me!" Usagi cried. "Don't be pathetic!" "Rei-!"

Suddenly, the ice under them cracked and broke. Huge chunks of ice sank and they jumped quickly on an ice floe and floated far away from the land. Before anyone could say a word, a strange monster appeared out the lake, it looked like a gigantic snake, had wings like a dragon and a shield on his back which protected this part of it. His mouth was occupied by sharp teeth and there were prickles on his tail. Everything happened very fast. "What is this?" Usagi cried desperately. Just moments ago, this creature hovered over them and now it was lunged at them. They quickly dodged and Minako lost her balance, she fell into the icy water.

"Minako!" Michiru ran over to her and tried to help her out. But the monster struck with all his weight on the floe and Michiru slipped off. Luckily Haruka caught her and together they rescue Minako. Haruka undressed her jacket and throw it over Minako's shoulders now she faced the others. "We need to transform-!" The monster tried to hit them with his tail but they could avoid the attack.

"Now!" she shouted again and they hold up their wands and Usagi started:

"Moon Eternal!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

And together they shouted, "Make up!" A vivid light appeared and they transformed into Sailor Senshi while Mamoru became Tuxedo Mask. "We won't approve that you ruin Christmas!" Usagi started. "We are Sailor Senshi and we will triumph over evil, and that means you!"

They prepared themselves to fight this monster. Sailor Mercury began, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" a large cloud of bubbles appeared, and the monster became disoriented. "Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots!" Venus' attack hit the monster at his unprotected belly and it fell back into the cold water. "Haha! This is my revenge!" she shouted but suddenly it reappeared and was even angrier than before. "Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter started and Uranus and Mars helped her, "World Shaking!", "Burning Mandala!" the unnatural creature couldn't avoid their attacks and now Michiru tilt at it, "Deep Submerge!" The monster was weak, but tried to hit them again, but Sailor Moon was quick, the Eternal Tiare appeared and she shouted, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The monster screamed, crumbled into dust and was blown away by the wind. "Well done!" Mamoru said and the ice floe moved slowly to the shore. They jumped back to the mainland and sighed in relief.

"Do you really think you've already won?" they turned around and suddenly three women stood in front of them, their arms crossing in front of their chests and a devilish smile on their lips. They all wore black clothes which reminded the others a little bit of their own clothes. Besides they wore gold bracelets on their wrists. "Who are you?" Mamoru asked seriously and stood in front of the Sailor Senshi to protect them. "You don't know us? Let me introduce us!" the black haired woman laughed.

"I am Sailor Star Fighter!" "I am Sailor Star Healer!" the other woman said, she had big green eyes that were familiar to Michiru. "And I'm Sailor Star Maker!" the last one, the tallest of them, answered. "And together we are Sailor Starlight!" "What? They're Sailor Senshi? "Haruka asked loudly. "You have something that we were searching for! Your Star Seeds!" "But-" Sailor Moon stammered, but she was interrupted by the three mysterious women. They were running towards them.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted but the three women avoided her attack. "Damn!" "Let me try it!" Sailor Venus cried, "Venus Love-Me Chain!" she hit Sailor Star Healer's shoulder and she dell to the ground. Ami exploit this opportunity and used her special glasses to analyze the women. "There is a strong energy that comes from their bracelets!" The other now looked at their wrists were the gold metal shone in the moonlight. But Sailor Star Fighter interrupted them, "Star Serious Laser!" she hit Michiru and she fell to the ground.

Now she held her bracelets in front of the poor girl which lay in the cold, wet soil. But Haruka hit her with her attack and the black haired women yelled. "Don't you dare to touch her!" Now Mamoru grabbed his cane determined and tried to hit Sailor Star Fighter, but she was strong and won't give up. With her last power she countered his attacks. At the end she pushed him aside hardly and he was too weak to stand up. "You can't fight us! Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars hit the tallest women and she fell on her knees. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" the Sailor Starlights couldn't see anything and felt trapped. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!", "Fire Soul!", "Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots!", "Shine Aqua Illusion!", "World Shaking!", "Deep Submerge!" With their last power the Sailor Senshi attacked their enemies and Sailor Moon prepared her attack, but before she could finish, the Sailor Starlights were gone.

"Huh? Where are they?" Sailor Venus asked surprised. "Who were these women? And why did they attack us when they're Sailor Senshi, too?" Sailor Moon wondered. Sailor Uranus sighed, "I don't know who they really are, but I guess they are our next enemies…"

* * *

The Sailor Starlights were able to escape at the last moment. Weak and exhausted they ran to their hotel room and crept into it. "Hurry up!" Sailor Star Fighter whispered and they closed the door behind them. Nobody has seen them. Now they transformed back into their 'human form'. Yaten lay down on a bed and tried to ignore the pain on his shoulder. The other two sat down on the sofa and sighed. For a moment they remained silent. "My plan failed miserably…" Taiki said and stared at the floor.

"They are stronger than we thought…" Seiya added, "But now we know the civilian identity of the Sailor Senshi." he looked down at the bracelets, "Does anybody remember when we get these?" "No, not really. I just remember that we woke up on this planet and were Galaxia's servants. She had to found us and gave us them before we could wake up." "They're just a mark that we have to subserve her." Yaten said and sat up carefully.

"There must be more behind them. I don't think Galaxia would give us them if there wasn't a use for her." They thought for a while and Yaten suddenly groaned lightly. "What if there are replacements for our Star Seeds? I always felt a strong energy outgoing from them." Seiya and Taiki looked at him in shock. "You could be right…We are Sailor Senshi, too. So we must have a Star Seed." Taiki began and Seiya added, "She took our Star Seeds before we woke up! But she gave us those bracelets, so we could survive, and uses us now as her servants!"

"That means," Yaten looked down at the floor, "after we found the other Star Seeds, we won't be a use for her anymore…And we will die…"


	7. Chapter 7

Winter Memories

Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for any language and grammar mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

"What shall we do now?" Seiya sighed and Taiki looked up at him. "I've really no idea…" they remained silent for a while and thought about their destiny. "If we could only fight Galaxia…" Yaten whispered and suddenly Seiya jumped up."That's it!" the others eyed him startled, "Are you nuts? This is ridiculous! " "Taiki is right. If that would be possible, we had already tried it."

"Yeah, I know we cannot fight her, but what if the other Sailor Senshi can?" "What?!" Yaten cried in disbelieve. "Hm…You may be right they are really powerful, but we shouldn't underrate Galaxia. Besides, how shall we do that?" Taiki added and Seiya started to explain, "As the Sailor Starlights, we'll pretend to attack them, for the case Galaxia is watching us, and we'll tell them indirectly about the Star Seeds and Galaxia, so they will rather fight her than us. They will forget about us! And we know their civil identity, as the Three lights we need to become friends with them so they would never suspect us to be the Sailor Starlights! At the end Galaxia will be defeated and our princess rescued." "That's rather complicated…" Yaten added. "I know, but that's the only way we can rescue our princess and maybe won't die…"

* * *

The others met at Haruka's and Michiru's apartment, discussing what happened the last night. "I wonder what they are planning…" Haruka sighed thoughtfully, Minako nodded, "And what are these Star Seeds?" "Are they really Sailor Senshi like us?" Usagi asked. But no one had an answer for their questions.

"I've never seen something like that before!" Ami exclaimed, staring at her laptop which she had taken with her to make some searches. The others walked behind her to have a look at the screen. "I put the scans I made yesterday on my laptop to analyze them. Look!" She pointed with her finger at some pictures and the others followed with their eyes. "The bracelets the Sailor Starlights wore are made of a material which is unknown to the system…A lot of energy floated through them and I guess they use them like a source for their power." "Maybe these bracelets are made of these Star Seeds and they want more to get more power?" Makoto asked herself loudly. "Hm…I'll download new information, but it can last a while." Ami said, staring and tipping at her laptop.

Michiru was lost in her thoughts and didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. She thought about the Three lights and Haruka's assumption. "_They cannot be our enemies."_ She thought. "_The Three light are men and the Sailor Starlights women…But Haruka once told me: Whether man or woman is that really important_?"

"Are you alright, Michiru?" Haruka asked and she woke her up from her daydream. "I…I'm just a little bit tired." Haruka stood up. "Yeah, let's meet tomorrow again. We all need a little nap, it was a long night." The others nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea." Usagi yawed and stretched. They took their bags, said goodbye to everyone and left Michiru and Haruka alone in their apartment.

Michiru looked out of the window thoughtfully. Haruka hugged her from behind, "What's the matter? You look so sad." She whispered and rested her head on Michiru's shoulder. She sighed. "I don't understand what's happening now… Who are these Sailor Starlights? And what do they want?" "I'm confused, too. I just hope they will disappear as quickly as they came." Michiru faced Haruka now and stoke her cheek. "I hope so, too. Haruka? After that all, can we drive away again? Somewhere far away from here?" Haruka smiled and kissed her gently. "Of course. Maybe we should drive to the coast or the mountains?" Michiru nodded. "That would be wonderful."

_The next day…_

"Did you have new information, Ami?" Usagi asked while she sat down on a sofa at Haruka's and Michiru's apartment. The others sat next to her, except Mamoru; he had to do something at the university today. "No, I'm sorry. But I won't give up!"Ami sighed and tipped something in her laptop. "I hope we-" suddenly the phone rang and everyone stopped. "I'm sorry." Haruka apologized and stood up. She took the phone and went into the bedroom. The others speculated impatient with whom she was talking now.

After a few minutes Haruka left the room and put the phone back to its place. "The Three lights just called and asked if we got time today." "Really?" Makoto asked in surprise, "What did you say?" "I knew you wanted to meet them so I agreed. We'll meet them at the park at 3 pm." Minako jumped up and shouted loudly, "Yay! I'll meet the Three lights! And of course I'm going to wear my new scarf! Seiya will love it!"

All of them were about to met at the park, the Three lights thought it would be better to avoid crowds, they want to make a pause from all of this. They just wanted to meet with a few people and have some fun. The band was already waiting for the others with three sledges next to them. They didn't wear their suits like usual, instead thick winter jackets and balaclavas. The others arrived the edge of the park and Minako cried cheerfully, "There are the Three lights!" she ran towards three men. "Minako wait!" Makoto tried to stop her but Minako ran as fast as she could and hugged one of the men. "I can't believe I would ever see you-" she suddenly stopped and looked up.

Rei put her hand on her face and was ashamed of her friend. The blonde haired girl looked directly into the face of a stranger who stared at her confused; the two people next to him eyed Minako surprised. Her face suddenly went fifty shades of red. "I'm sorry!" she cried, ran back to the others again and hided her face under her cap. The others laughed loudly and even the Three lights who had noticed what happened laughed till they had tears in their eyes. After a while, everyone calmed down and began to introduce themselves to everyone. "Let's enjoy the day!" Seiya smiled and each of the Three lights took a sledges and ran to the top of a small hill, the others followed.

"Who wants first?" Taiki asked, Minako and Usagi jumped up and down, "We want!" They sat down together on one of the sledges and Seiya sat behind them. Suddenly the two girls blushed hardly and Seiya noticed that. "Are you alright?" the girls nodded. "Let's go!" now they slither down the hill. On the next sledge, Haruka and Michiru sat down, on the other Taiki, Makoto and Ami. After them, Rei and Yaten slither down. They repeated that a few times till they were out of breath and fell into the snow.

"What a wonderful day!" Makoto smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah, it's a while now since I had real fun…" Taiki answered. "Hey Minako." Seiya suddenly interrupted his friend. "Your scarf looks so familiar to me…" Minako smiled brightly, "That's because it's yours! I got it as a present for Christmas." Seiya grinned, "I'm glad you like it, someone had stolen it while we were on a concert…" "What!? Ami!" Minako looked over to Ami, she smiled sheepishly and a sweat drop rolled down her forehead. "I should know my grand aunt had lied to me when she said, Seiya gave it to her as a present." "That's so embarrassing!" "It's ok, Minako. It's yours now, don't worry."

Minako was about to say something, as suddenly a loud scream interrupted them. "What was that?" Usagi cried anxiously. Suddenly a monster jumped in front of them. It had red glowing eyes and sharp teeth. Its body had no real shape but consisted of a weird texture. It screamed again. The cry was so shrill that had to cover their ears. Before they could move again, it suddenly ran towards Michiru…


	8. Chapter 8

Winter Memories

Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or language mistakes and thank you for the reviews! :* Hope you like this chapter ^^**

**I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be published because I have a lot to do for school now :/ But I will try to write it as quickly as possible!**

"Michiru! Look out! " Yaten cried, while he ran towards her and recued her from the attack. They fell into the snow but they were able to evade the monster. "Thank you, Yaten…" he offered her his hand quickly and helped her to stand up. Bunny looked at the others. "What shall we do now?" "_We cannot transform in front of the Three lights…"_ Rei thought. Taiki whispered something to Yaten and Seiya, but the others didn't notice.

Suddenly the monster tried to attack them but the Three lights ran in front of the girls and were hit by the creature. They flew into a large bush, which hided them additionally. "The Three lights!" Usagi cried in shock and wanted to help them but she was blocked by the monster. There was no way to evade it. "We have to transform, now! Otherwise we have no chance against that creature and the Three lights can't see us anyway!" Makoto shouted. The others nodded, transformed into Sailor Senshi and prepared to attack the monster.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice. "You won't give up, will you?" They turned around and saw the Sailor Starlights. It was the tallest one who spoke. Now she snapped her fingers and the monster crumbled into dust.

The others prepared themselves for the fight. "Why do you want to fight us?" Sailor Star Healer began. "Just give us your Star Seeds and everything will be good." "No we won't!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" but she missed the Sailor Starlights. "Near enough is not good enough." Sailor Star Maker grinned. "You are also Sailor Senshi, why are you our enemies?" Sailor Moon asked desperately.

Sailor Star Fighter chuckled, "Well, we need your Star Seeds so the great Galaxia will rule the universe! And that's why we cannot become friends." "Galaxia? Who's that?" Sailor Venus asked herself loudly. "You don't know her? She is the greatest Sailor Senshi of the universe! After she gets all the Star Seeds, she will have the power to control everything!"

"What the hell are these Star Seeds?!" Sailor Uranus shouted impatiently. Suddenly a sparkling crystal appeared above Sailor Star Fighter's palm. "If you really want to know…" The other Sailor Senshi looked at it surprised and curiously. Ami put quickly her glasses on and analyzed it. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Now, be so good and give up! You have no chance against us!" Sailor Star Maker shouted challenging.

"Just you wait! Burning Mandala!" But suddenly the Sailor Starlights were gone. "What cowards they are! First they challenge us and now they are gone!"Sailor Venus shook her head. "That was really strange…" Michiru whispered thoughtfully. "There's something wrong." Rei added. "We should transform back and look after the Three lights!" Sailor Moon said worriedly. The others nodded and did as Usagi said. They ran over to the bushes and saw the Three lights lay there, their eyes closed. "Are you alright?" Minako cried and helped them out, the others did it likewise. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki slowly opened their eyes and looked around confused. "Yeah, I'm ok…" Yaten answered. "Wh-What was that?" Seiya asked with now widened eyes. "It's gone now." Ami reassured him. "We should get you into a hospital." Rei told them. "Oh no, it's not necessary, just a few bruises, but nothing serious." Seiya scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure? But what if you have a brain concussion?" Minako asked concerned. "We are alright." Taiki smiled. "Tomorrow we will give an important concert and we don't want to disappoint our fans." Yaten explained. "Do you manage to go home?" Usagi asked. "Yeah, this thing didn't hit us very hard. However, I'm still wondering what that was…"

* * *

"Well done. Our plan was successful." Seiya said happily after saying goodbye to the others and walking to their hotel. "Now the Sailor Senshi will try to fight Galaxia instead of us." "They will never suspect us to be the Sailor Starlights, they thought we were all time long in the bushes." Taiki added. "I hope Galaxia will never find out what we are planning..." Yaten said thoughtfully. "If that would happen, we would lose everything…"

* * *

The next day, the others met at Mamoru's apartment and told him everything about the last day. "Do you have some new information, Ami?" Makoto asked and looked over to her; she sat on the sofa, tipping something into her laptop. "Yes! My laptop finally download the new information and analyzed the new scans." she pointed on the screen with her finger. "It reads here that, Star Seeds are crystals contained with all life. There are two types of Star Seeds: Normal Star Seeds and True Star Seeds. The true ones represented a planet of the universe and they belonging to a Sailor Senshi, which is its carrier. If a Sailor Senshi loses her Star Seed she disappeared, which is equivalent to…dying." The others remained silent for a while.

"That sounds awful!" Minako cried. "How can the Sailor Starlight do something wicked like that?!" "It's or duty to stop them!" "You're right, Haruka. They will never get our Star Seeds!" Rei added. "Besides, we have to fight those Galaxia. Maybe she controls the Sailor Starlights and they have nothing to do with it…" Makoto said thoughtfully. "Hm…You may be right…If that's true, we should help them, but we cannot trust them, what if they are just acting?" Mamoru added. "What shall we do now?" Bunny asked and Ami closed her laptop silently. "I'm afraid," Ami began, "we must prepare to meet the Sailor Starlights again…"


	9. Chapter 9

Winter Memories

Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes! Hope you like it ^^ **

Michiru sat on the table, doodling a bit on a paper and resting her head on her other hand. Haruka was at the market to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight. "_It's so boring without Haruka…"_ she thought to herself and sighed. Her thoughts went back to the Sailor Starlights. "_I wish I could understand what's up with them…If Galaxia really manipulated them, we need to help them…And that as quickly as possible! But one thing is clear, the Three lights can't be the Sailor Starlights. They were at the bushes all the time…And it can't be. They saved us from the monster and were hurt by it. They risked their live for us…" _She heard the door went open and looked up to see Haruka with two bags in her hands. Michiru stood up, smiling and took the bags, putting the stuff into the cupboards. "I've met Taiki on my way to the market." Michiru looked at her curiously. "He asked if we and the others wanted to go with them to the mall." "I thought they avoid public places." Michiru wondered. "He told me, they make sure, no one would recognize them." "Then let's go with them." She smiled and stepped closer to Haruka. "I'll call the others and Taiki, so we can meet them today." "After that, we can invite them for dinner; there is a new recipe I want to try." "I'm sure it will taste fantastic."

They remained silent for a while. Michiru took Haruka's hand and entwined her fingers with hers. "Haruka? Did I ever tell you, how much I love your hands? They're so gentle and soft." She carried her hand to her cheek and Haruka stroked it tenderly. She leaned forward and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. "And I love your lips, I want to kiss them whenever I see these wonderful red and caressing lips." Michiru blushed, wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her again.

* * *

_Two hours later… _

The others met near the mall and were waiting for the Three lights. But Mamoru wasn't there again. He caught a cold and it was better for him to stay at home. "I wonder when Seiya, Taiki and Yaten will come…" Minako looked up and watched huge white snowflakes fell from the sky. "Here we are." A man's voice responded and the others turned around to see three men. The first one wore a red wool cap on his head and some strands of his black hair fell over his face, besides a black scarf was hiding his mouth. The next on wore a thick pair of glasses on his nose and a black hood on his head, he was the tallest one. The last one was pretty small, wore a beanie on his head and sunglasses, which weren't really necessary, but the others could recognize the three men despite their 'disguise'.

"Hey Sei-!" Usagi started, but Rei cover her moth with her hand. "They don't want to be identified, Usagi. You can't shout their names through the whole city." Rei whispered and let go of her while Usagi nodded. "I'm sorry." The blonde girl whispered. "Where do you want to go first?" Makoto asked. "I want to go to the book store." Ami said cheerfully. "May I accompany you?" Taiki asked and Ami blushed lightly. "S-Sure." "I need a new book, too." Makoto added with a grin.

"I'm searching for a new dress!" Minako cried. "I'll go with you!" Usagi added. "Me too." Seiya said with a flirty smile on his lips which made the two girls face went a deep red. "I've heard here is a pet shop." Yaten said without any emotions. "Yes, Haruka and I will show it to you." Michiru offered. "I will go with you." Rei added and Yaten nodded.

"Now, let's go!" Usagi said cheerfully and they entered the mall. Usagi and Minako dragged Seiya into every shop to search for a dress. After a while, which felt like an eternity, Seiya found a red elegant dress and gave it to Minako. "What's with this one?" "Oh yes, I will try it!" She ran to the fitting room and Usagi and Seiya set down on a couch, which stood next to it. They waited for Minako to come out and show them her dress and a few minutes later she pulled the curtain away. "Ta-da!" "You look cute!" Usagi said and Seiya nodded in agreement. "Then I will take it!" Seiya sighed in relief. "I'm glad we can go now." "No, we aren't finish!" Minako smiled. "I need some shoes which fit to my new dress." Usagi laughed and after paying for the dress, they were searching for the perfect pair of shoes.

At the book store Ami hold a pile of books in her hands, while Makoto was preoccupied in a recipe book for cakes and pies. "This is a great book." Taiki hold a thick book in his hand and Ami read the title curiously. "It sounds interesting! But I've only enough money for these books." She pointed at the books with her eyes. Taiki smiled. "No problem, I will buy it for you." "There is no need for it; I will buy it another day." Ami blushed by the thought of Taiki buying the book for her. "But it's a great book! It's a present from me." Ami smiled shyly. Makoto didn't listen to their conversation. She stepped closer to them the recipe book still in her hands. "Hey Makoto, do you want to buy this book?" Taiki asked friendly. Makoto nodded, a bit confused. "Good, I pay for it." "Oh, it's ok. I have enough money; I can buy it on my own." Makoto smiled and shook her head sheepishly. "C'mon, I'm buying a book for Ami, too. It's a present from me to you two." He winked and Makoto blushed. "Th-Thank you. We should go more often in the book store with you!" Taiki nodded and grinned. "I'd love to."

"These cats are really cute." Rei looked down at the cats which cuddled her leg. Michiru chuckled and picked one up. "Yes they are. Look, this one looked like Luna." "Luna?" Yaten asked curiously. "Yeah, it's Usagi's cat. It's black and has a mark on her head which looked like a moon." "I've seen this cat." Yaten smiled lightly at the memories. "She walks sometimes at the streets and last time I saw some rude children fretting her. I banished them and from this day on, we were kind of friends." "That's adorable." Rei smiled. "Next time we will take Luna with us. I'm sure, she would be delight, too" Haruka added. "Yeah. That would be nice…"

After a few hours of shopping, they met at a bench to have a break. They talked, laughed a lot and finally decided to leave the mall. It was around 5:30pm. "I want to invite you for dinner tonight at our apartment." Michiru told with a smile. "Yes, we'd love to." Seiya answered. "I'm sorry, but I have to help my grandfather at the temple." Rei sighed. "I have to learn for the next exams…" Ami answered. "But you have a month to learn for them." Minako added. "That's why I need to learn, I haven't much time…" "I have to look after Artemis, I wondering what he was doing all day long…" Minako answered thoughtfully. "I want to visit my beloved Mamoru! I promised him to bring him his favourite meal." "And I think it would be better if I'll help you." Makoto added, smiling and scratched the back of her head. Usagi did the same. "Yes, I think you're right."

"So there will be just us?" Taiki asked. "Isn't that awkward?" Seiya added a bit surprised. "No, why?" Michiru smiled. "We never met without the others…" Seiya answered. "It's not so bad. You are our friends, aren't you?" Michiru chuckled.

Suddenly Seiya felt odd. "_We are…friends_?" he thought to himself. "_I've to admit, I really enjoy the day with them…and we are just exploiting them…_" Seiya looked up now. "Yes, we are." He answered with a small smile. "Let's meet at 7 pm at our apartment. I need some time to prepare everything." "Alright." Taiki added and they said goodbye to everybody and went home.

* * *

The Three lights arrived at the hotel and entered their room. "I'll take a shower, if you don't mind." Yaten said while walking to the bathroom. Seiya sat down on his bed. "Seiya? Are you alright?" Taiki asked while he undressed his jacket. Immediately Seiya's eyes went over to the bracelets. He sighed, "I have to admit…I don't feel really well." "Do you want to talk about it?" Seiya nodded. "So, what's eating you?" Taiki chuckled and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Our princess would be disappointed…" the brown haired boy looked at his friend in surprise. "What do you mean?" "Look. We exploit the goodness of the others, although they are so kind to us. We don't care what will happen to them but they care about us. They know us for just a few days, but they call us friends. We are cowards and should fight with them against Galaxia." Seiya looked down and Taiki eyed his friend. "We should tell them the truth." Seiya added determined. "What?" Taiki exclaimed. "Are you serious? Our plan is working and now you are going to ruin everything?" "But that's not right what we are doing! We should-" "Seiya! Listen." Taiki interrupted him. "That's not the best time to do tell them the truth. We can do that after they defeat Galaxia." "But…if we underestimated Galaxia's power and she will defeat them? We have to help them! We have taken them into this situation." Taiki remained silent for a moment. "I know. But-" Suddenly Yaten stepped out of the bathroom wearing a light-blue bathrobe. "I've overheard your conversation and I assume Taiki is right." "What?!" Seiya cried and stood up.

"I'm sure they will defeat Galaxia and we needn't to care about that." "But don't you have a bad conscience?" Yaten's face didn't show any emotions. "No. Not really." "How could you be that heartless?" "Why do you care about them now? Just a few days ago you didn't." "I-It started this day. I had a lot of fun with all of them; I'm sure, they would even venture their lives for us!" Taiki avoided his eyes. "I really like them, too. But Seiya, please don't tell them anything about our true identity. We can to it at the end." "But-" "Please, promise me." Taiki interrupted him again and Seiya sighed. "I promise." "Good." Taiki took his jacket and left the room.

"Yaten?" he looked at his friend. "Are you really that unconcerned? Don't you ever feel bad?" Yaten sighed. "I feel bad right now. But I'm ignoring it, because there are more important things to care about now, than my feelings. If I would always act conducted by my emotions I won't achieve anything…" with these words he went back into the bathroom and left Seiya alone.

* * *

_Later in the evening:_

There was a knock on the door and Michiru opened it. She greeted the Three lights friendly and they entered the apartment. "Thank you for the invitation." Taiki said with a smile. "You're welcome; please sit down, the soup will be ready in a few minutes." The band nodded and sat on a well-laid table and looked around the apartment. Haruka, who was in the kitchen, watching after the dinner, greeted the guests, too. "That's a very cosy furnished apartment." Seiya told and Haruka smiled lightly. "Thank you, it was Michiru's work. She has a talent for decorating."

Now Michiru left the kitchen with a pot in her gloved hands and served her guest the well smelling soup. They waited till everybody's soup bowl was full and then started to eat it. "That's delicious." Taiki admired. "Thank you. I got the recipe from Makoto's recipe book." "It's a pity, they aren't here this evening." Yaten added.

Seiya didn't listen to the conversation and stopped eating, without realizing it. "Are you ok Seiya?" Haruka woke him up from his daydream. "Don't you like it? Or don't you feel well?" Michiru asked worried. The bad feeling inside of him grew. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't bear it anymore. "_They are so kind to us and we are playing with their lives…We are such cowards…"_ Seiya thought. "_I knew I had promised Taiki to act normally, but I can't…I have to tell them. Maybe they won't be that angry and might help us anyway…_" Seiya sighed.

"We need to tell you something really important…Maybe you won't believe me, but it's true." he began and avoided to look into the eyes which were staring at him. "Taiki, Yaten and I are…" Yaten eyes widened "Stop it, Seiya!" But he ignored him and continued. "We are…Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Fighter…Together, we are also known…" Now he looked at Haruka and Michiru. "as the Sailor Starlights…"


	10. Chapter 10

Winter Memories

Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or language mistakes and for not making a Seiya X Usagi pairing in this story but I'm working for an extra story. It will be a Seiya X Usagi special ;D Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you like it ^^**

"We are the Sailor Starlights..." after Seiya said these words, they remained silent. All eyes were on Seiya, but he avoided looking at them. The clock on the wall ticked loudly and everyone felt awkward. Seiya sighed, "We are so sorry, we-" "What?!" Haruka interrupted him and stood up. Her eyes widened an expression of anger and sadness was read on her face. "Seiya you idiot!" Yaten screamed and jumped off his seat. Michiru watched the scenario shattered. She didn't know how to react now, she slowly stood up and grabbed Haruka's arm gently. "Our friendship…everything…was a lie?" she asked sadly and looked at the ground. Seiya looked at her and sighed sorrowful. "Yes... But listen to me!" "You should leave…" Haruka responded calmly, trying to hide her feelings.

"Please, just a second! You need to know our story. We once lived on a planet named Kinmoku with our princess Kakyuu, but Galaxia attacked us. She was about to destroy our planet but our princess sacrifice herself and made a deal with Galaxia. She would go with Galaxia and she has to spare our planet. Galaxia agreed and took her with her. We followed them but we failed…We can just remember waking up on this planet which you called earth, with these on our wrists..." Seiya made a pause, pulled up one of his sleeves and showed them the golden bracelets. "From this moment on, we had to serve her, if we refuse, she would hurt our princess."

"At first we wanted to fight you and bring all Star Seeds to Galaxia, so she would release our princess and we could go back to Kinmoku, we didn't care what would happen to the other planets because we knew she would spare us…" Taiki added.

"But you were too strong; there was no way to fight you. So we decided to exploit you and let you fight against Galaxia, because we had no chance." Yaten responded. "But I couldn't bear it anymore. It was cowardly of us…We are really sorry. Please forgive us…" Seiya sighed and looked at the ground.

"You have played with our feelings and lives and now you think a simple sorry will make everything forgotten and fine?!" Haruka shouted she couldn't control her anger now. Michiru tried to calm her down, stroking her hand soothing. "We had no other choice!" Taiki responded. "Don't tell me you had no other choice, you never thought about another way to fight Galaxia, because you were cowards! You wanted to avoid risking your own lives but didn't care about others!"

"Haruka-!" "Leave my apartment! Now!" "But…" "Stop it Seiya." Yaten hissed. "You should be thankful for not harming you although you betrayed us…" Haruka added while she opened the door of the apartment and the Three lights left it. "Thanks for everything…" Seiya whispered and Haruka shut the door behind them.

She remained silent before walking to Michiru and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry you had to see me acting like this…" Michiru squeezed her lightly and a tear fell over her cheek. She was disappointed of the three men she used to call friends. She felt cheated and couldn't hold back her tears. Haruka held her tightly, "We need to tell the others about that…before it will be too late."

* * *

"You are incapable!" Galaxia shouted. The Sailor Starlights jumped at her tone. "Please forgive us. This Sailor Senshi are too powerful, we have tried everything-" "Be quiet!" Galaxia cried and Sailor Star Healer winced. They were in Galaxia's throne room, kneeling in front of her and requesting for forgiveness.

"I have found the person with a golden Star Seed and you'll purchase it for me. I give you one last chance, but Sailor Iron Mouse will accompany you. She should be capable enough. Bring me that Star Seed! You know what I will do if you disappoint me…" she laughed darkly, the Sailor Starlights nodded and stood up. Sailor Iron Mouse appeared, a little girl with white hair and a nasty grin. "I've heard my name? Have you called for me, your Excellency?" "Yes, accompany these three useless Sailor Senshi and bring me the golden Star Seed." "Who is the owner of it?" Sailor Star Maker asked carefully. "It's a man, called Mamoru Chiba…"

The Sailor Starlights held their breath. "Mamoru is the owner of the golden Star Seed?" Sailor Star Fighter thought shocked. Galaxia gave them a photo of Mamoru. "Do not disappoint me this time…"

* * *

"What?" Minako cried, after Michiru had told them what happened last night. "That cannot be true!" "I'm as disappointed as you." Haruka sighed. They sat in front of the Hikawa temple and were waiting for Usagi. "We should help them..." Mamoru suddenly said. He was still ill, but Haruka told them it was important to meet now.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked seriously. "Well, they did say they wanted to protect their princess. They tried everything to safe her. Wouldn't we do the same for our princess?" Haruka looked at the ground. "_Damn_. _He is right_…_I would do everything to protect the person I love…" _she thought to herself and looked at Michiru now, their eyes met.

"However, I cannot forgive them, they have betrayed us." "Haruka is right." Rei added. "I thought they were our friends. They could have simply told us everything instead of putting our lives in danger. They didn't care about us... " "Rei!" "Makoto, I'm sure you are thinking the same way."

"They would have almost killed us with their monsters and attacks..." Minako sighed and looked sadly at the snow-covered ground. She was shocked. The Three lights were her idols and now they are their enemies. They just want their Star Seeds and that put Minako into a deep sadness.

"Look! There is Usagi!" Ami said. Everyone looked at the blonde girl who was running towards them. But before she could reach them, there was a loud bang and Usagi fell to the ground. The others ran to her but suddenly the Sailor Starlights were standing in front of them, accompanied by a little girl with white hair, she also wore these gold bracelets on her wrist.

"You?!" Haruka glared at the three women. They didn't respond but immediately began to attack the others. They could dodge every hit and finally Makoto cried, "We have to transform!" The others nodded and transform into Sailor Senshi. "Mamoru! Usagi needs you!" Sailor Mars exclaimed and he nodded, running towards Usagi. While the others deterred the Sailor Starlights getting closer to Usagi. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she hit Sailor Star Maker and she fell to the ground. "Don't worry about me!" she groaned.

Meanwhile Mamoru had taken Usagi into his arms and lifted her up. He ran towards a bench which was a far away from the others. Sailor Neptune hit Sailor Star Healer who was about to attack Mamoru. Finally he placed Usagi gently on the bench and she slowly opened her eyes. "M-Mamoru…What is going on here?" she wasn't badly injured. Mamoru told her everything quickly and Usagi's eyes widened. "We have to help them!" she stood up and transformed.

Now they ran back to the others. Sailor Iron Mouse pulled out the photo which Galaxia gave her and eyed it carefully. She looked at Mamoru and grinned. "That is he! The person who own a golden Star Seed! I will take it from him! Galaxia will be proud of me!" she laughed viciously.

"Galactica Crunch!" she cried and hit the Sailor Senshi with her attack, who didn't expect the attack to be that powerful. They fell to the ground and Sailor Star Healer paralyzed them with her last power and they couldn't move. "Hahaha! You cannot escape me! I am Sailor Iron Mouse and I will take your Star Seeds and give them to Galaxia!" Now she turned to the Sailor Starlights. "It was so easy I don't understand why you couldn't manage it. But I will give you a chance; finish them off!" Sailor Star Fighter nodded.

"Star…" she began and looked at the Sailor Senshi with a serious expression at her face. "_It's over now…"_ Usagi thought desperately. But suddenly Sailor Star Fighter turned to Sailor Iron Mouse and finished her attack, "Serious Laser!" "What?! No! What are you doing?! You shall attack them not me!" she cried. "You traitor!" now she disappeared and the golden bracelets fell to the ground.

The others looked at her surprised and shocked. But the Sailor Starlights smiled and helped them to get up. But before they could say anything, a bright flash were hitting Mamoru and he fell unconscious to the ground. Sailor Moon cried, kneeling down beside him and held him.

"Thank you for your help my dearest Sailor Senshi…" A dark laugh appeared and the others turned around to meet a woman in a golden, shining armor. "Galaxia!" Sailor Star Fighter cried. Galaxia snapped her finger and the others couldn't move. "What the?" Sailor Jupiter shouted angrily. "_She is strong_…" Sailor Mars thought. Suddenly she noticed that Galaxia wore the same bracelets as Sailor Iron Mouse and the Sailor Starlights. "I knew you would protect the other Sailor Senshi. I suspected you to be unfaithful; I only used Sailor Iron Mouse to confirm my assumption. Otherwise she was useless. She was a fool; she thought I will reward her for her work. Haha!" Now she went to Mamoru and yanked him off Sailor Moon's grip. She cried in pain and despair.

"Now I have the golden Star Seed! I do not need you anymore…" she turned to the Sailor Starlights. "I took your Star Seeds the day you woke up on this planet, now you are useless for me. Besides you have to pay for your betrayal!" She snipped again and the bracelets disappeared from their wrists. "No!" Sailor Star Healer cried and her green eyes widened. Galaxia laughed. "I have more important things to do now. But if you want this man back, you have to fight me!" she vanished and took Mamoru with her.

The others were able to move now and the Sailor Starlights fell into the snow. "Fighter! Maker! Healer!" Sailor Venus cried and knelt down to them. The others did likewise.

"I...we are so sorry for that we have done to you…" Sailor Star Fighter began. "We wanted to rescue our princess…and leave this planet as soon as possible. We were just thinking about ourselves…We were so selfish. Please, forgive us…" Sailor Star Healer continued. "It was my fault…I could have listened to you…but I threw you out…" Haruka admitted sadly.

"If we had asked you to help us…this wouldn't ever happened…" slowly the skin of the Sailor Starlights became paler nearly transparent. "Please don't die!" Sailor Venus cried and Sailor Star Fighter took her hand gently. "I'm glad we don't die in dispute with each other…" Sailor Star Maker smiled lightly. A tear rolled over Sailor Jupiter's cheek, "Please stay…" she whispered.

"Y-You have t-to hurry!" Sailor Star Healer added. "Mamoru…is still alive." Sailor Moon looked at him hopefully. "She uses him as a bait…" "But why? She could take our Star Seeds right here…" Sailor Mars wondered. "She wants you to come to her…for a real fight. She is that kind of person…" The Sailor Starlights were nearly entire transparent.

"How can we find her?" Sailor Mercury wiped a tear off her face. Sailor Star Maker took her hand. "Hold on each other's hand…And close your eyes we will bring you to her…" The Sailor Senshi were ready for the fight, took each other's hand and closed their eyes determined. "We are not able to follow you…" Sailor Star Healer began. "Our lives are over now…" Sailor Star Maker continued and Sailor Star Fighter added, "But we know you can defeat Galaxia and rescue the universe…"

Slowly the Sailor Senshi opened their eyes and stood in front of a huge gate. But the Sailor Starlights weren't with them anymore…


	11. Chapter 11

Winter Memories

Chapter 11

**A/N: This is already the last chapter of this story! I'm afraid there won't be any sequels, but I will write more Sailor Moon fanfictions :D There is a poll on my profile page about the Seiya X Usagi story, I need your opinion :) Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes! Thanks for reading and all the reviews! :* Hope you like the last chapter ^^ **

"Now, there is no going back. We have to defeat Galaxia and protect the universe from her..." Sailor Uranus said. "Are you ready?" Sailor Mars asked and the others nodded determined. They stepped closer and the huge doors of the gate opened themselves. Their steps were echoed while they entered Galaxia's throne room.

"I was waiting for you." The Sailor Senshi looked up to see Galaxia on her throne, she looked down at them challenging. Mamoru, who was still unconscious, was trapped in a giant, glass crystal which stood beside the throne. "Mamoru!" Sailor Moon cried and wanted to run towards him, but Sailor Mars stopped her. "Be careful Sailor Moon! It might be a trap!"

Galaxia laughed evilly and pointed at Mamoru with her hand. "I knew you would come to rescue him, so I haven't taken his Star Seed yet." She rose from her throne, a grin on her lips. "Now I will take all your Star Seeds and rule the universe!" "We won't approve that!" Sailor Venus cried. "Hahaha! You really think you can fight me? I am Galaxia and I will be the ruler of every planet, of every creature, of the whole universe!" She walked towards the Sailor Senshi, preparing her attack.

"We will stop you! Super Supreme Thunder!" But Galaxia fended it with ease. "Don't make it too easy for me." Galaxia responded smirking. "Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots!" Galaxia avoided the attack successfully. "Enough already! Mercury Bubbles Blast!" a large cloud of bubbles appeared. "What?!" Galaxia cried surprised and disoriented.

"Deep Submerge!"Sailor Neptune hit Galaxia and she fell to the ground. "You little damn brats! You can't fight me!" He raised her arms, so her bracelets were focused at the Sailor Senshi. Suddenly she fired balls of golden light from the gems on the golden bracelet, which flew right towards them. However, the Sailor Senshi could avoid them at the last moment.

"What was that?" Sailor Jupiter asked loudly. "Is it to your liking?" Galaxia laughed. "You may have them to if you like. With them, you are able to live forever." she made a brief pause. "You don't need your Star Seeds anymore. And life will be easier without them you can give them to me…" Galaxia was trying to hypnotize them, her bracelets lit up while she was speaking.

Sailor Moon noticed that and warned her friends, "Don't listen to her! She is trying to manipulate you!" But it was too late. The Sailor Senshi, except Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune paused and remained silent. It seems like they were in a trance, their eyes lost their sheen and became murky. They didn't listen to the other two who attempted to wake them up. Sailor Neptune grabbed Sailor Uranus' hand, "Haruka! Galaxia is lying! Ignore her!" "Ami! Makoto! Minako! Rei!" Sailor Moon shouted with a worried look. "It's pointless!" Galaxia laughed. "They will never wake up! Their deepest fear is going to destroy them from inside. It seems you two haven't any fear, that means I have to defeat you with my own hands!"

"You have to wake up, please!" They cried again, but the others didn't answer, it was like they couldn't hear them and everything around the five Sailor Senshi went black.

'Haruka…' a voice spoke to her which sounded like her own but with an evil overtone. "Who are you?" she responded and looked around, she noticed she had lost the others. "And where am I? Everything is just black…" 'I am you. I represent your internal wishes, desire and fears…I know how deeply you are afraid of dying and losing everything, so wouldn't it be nice to live forever? You needn't to be afraid of death anymore and won't lose anything…' "Yes…that would be very pleasant…" Haruka answered, she was in a trace. 'You only need to give your Star Seed to Galaxia…' "Yes…I will give-" "Haruka!" A voice appeared and Haruka recognized it immediately. "Michiru!" she looked around, everything was still black around her but she could think clearly now. 'Haruka, don't listen to her, she refused to give her Star Seed to Galaxia, she will never live forever, forget her!' "Then I don't want to live forever! Galaxia will never get my Star Seed!" 'But-!' "No! I don't want to live in a world without Michiru! You are just a trap and I will defeat Galaxia with all my power!" 'No!' The voice cried and disappeared.

'Makoto…' "What's this?" she looked around to see nothing than black. 'Makoto, listen to me.' The voice repeated. "Who are you?" 'I'm you…' "What?" Makoto cried skeptical. 'You should end it here…' "What do you mean?" 'Your life…You have suffered enough and I know you wouldn't bear another heartbreak.' Makoto looked down. "You're right…" 'And you have no one who loves you. Your parents died, the boy you loved had left you and there is no one who will ever love you…' "No one will ever love me…" 'Be a good girl and give Galaxia your Star Seed it will be quick and-' "Makoto!" "Who was this?" Makoto looked around confused; she couldn't recognize the voice instantly. "Wait. It was Usagi. Usagi, can you hear me?!" 'Who might that be? There is no one who cares-' "Stop talking! You are wrong! My friends care about me, especially Usagi! They love me and I love them. We are Sailor Senshi and will defeat Galaxia! Leave me alone!" 'Y-You fool!' the voice disappeared.

Ami found herself alone and somewhere in the dark. "Wh-What happened? Where are the others? I feel so weak and powerless…" 'Isn't it exhausting to learn all day long and didn't achieve your aim?' "This voice sounds like mine…" she wondered. "What do you mean?" 'You will never become a doctor while fighting as a Sailor Senshi! Why don't you give up?' "Just surrender?" 'Yes, you will have more time for studying. You have to give your Star Seed Galaxia and you won't be a Sailor Senshi anymore, but you'll live forever…You will have enough time to study everything!' "Everything I want?" 'Yes, now you -' "Ami!" Ami's eyes widened. "That was Usagi!" 'No, it was just your imagination!' "I'm sure it was her voice!" 'Well, so what! She is just distracting you from stud-!' "No! She is my friend and I am a Sailor Senshi! I have to fight for love and peace, that is my duty and you won't stop me! You are using my deepest fear against me but I don't give up!" 'That's impossible!' the voice disappeared.

"Where am I?" Rei wondered. "And what happed to the others?" 'Don't you have enough?' a voice spoke to her. "Hey! Who are you and why do you sound like me?" 'That's easy, because I am you. But now, answer my question. Don't you have enough?' "What do you mean?" Rei crossed her arms. 'You always stood in Usagi's shadow. You had to be the one who get Mamoru and become the leader of the Sailor Senshi. She is just a crybaby!' Rei was shocked. "D-Do you really think so?" 'Yes and in my opinion you are much more beautiful than Usagi…You deserve all the glory.' Rei was in a trance. "You are right…" 'Let's make a deal. You will become the most powerful Sailor Senshi of the universe and you have to give Galaxia your Star Seed.' Rei was about to nod but a voice interrupted her. "Rei!" "Usagi?" Rei realized what happened. "Usagi are you there?" 'Hey listen to me!' "No! You were trying to con me! I know Usagi acts like a little child sometimes, but she is my friend! I am found of her. And I haven't any feelings for Mamoru anymore he is just a friend and I see how happy he is with Usagi around him and that makes me happy, too…You never get my Star Seed!" 'No! That can't be!' The voice disappeared.

'Minako…Minako.' "Huh? Who's there?" 'What happened to you?' "Hey! What do mean?" 'You look exhausted and tired. Under these circumstances you will never become a model or star!' "That wasn't nice!" 'And what happened to Sailor V? Everyone has forgotten about her…And I know you are afraid of being forgotten one time…' "That's true…" Minako sighed sadly. 'But I can change that!' "How?" 'You have to give Galaxia your Star Seed. You will live forever and never get old! You will become the prettiest star forever!' "Really? I-" "Mianko!" "Usagi? She needs me!" 'Ignore her! Listen to me! Give Galaxia your-' "Be quiet! I don't care if no one will remember me. I will fight the evil! Not for glory but for love and peace! I am Sailor Venus and I will defeat Galaxia!" 'I failed!' the voice cried and disappeared.

They woke up at the same time and saw Sailor Neptune falling to the ground, trying to stand up and Galaxia holding Sailor Moon by her throat. "Let her go! Burning Mandala!" "Shine Aqua Illusion" "Sparkling Wide Pressure" "Venus Love-Me Chain" they hit Galaxia and she let go of Sailor Moon. "Dammit! I thought you will never awake! Just you wait!" she was about to prepare a very powerful attack.

"We need to hurry! This is our last chance we have to avenge the Sailor Starlights and rescue the universe!" Sailor Uranus shouted and the others nodded determined.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Now it's over Galaxia! We will never forgive what you did to the Sailor Starlights! Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

Together they hit Galaxia and a vivid light appeared. "You can't defeat me! I'm Ga-!" but the she couldn't finish her sentence. She disappeared and only the golden bracelets were left of her. But they pulverized. Suddenly the room was filled with gently twinkling crystals. There were Star Seeds.

The Sailor Senshi stared at them, exhausted. "I-Is it over now?" Sailor Mercury began. "Is she gone? Forever?" Sailor Jupiter added. They heard a crashing noise and turned around to see Mamoru who lie on the floor, the crystal he was trapped in, crashing. Sailor Moon was running towards him. "Mamoru!" The others followed her.

Mamoru opened his eyes and looked into Usagi's big blue ones. "U-Usagi..." She threw her arms around him. "Mamoru! I'm so glad you are alright!" he smiled and took her into a gently embrace.

"I have to thank you from the bottom of my heart…" a voice appeared suddenly and the Sailor Senshi looked around to see a young, beautiful woman behind them. She had long red hair, was wearing an elegant, royal dress and a matching hat. She smiled, "I apologize. I didn't want to scare you. I am Princess Kakyuu. I'm from the planet Kinmoku." Sailor Mars noticed three Star Seeds which hovered over her palm.

"A-Are these the Star Seeds from…?" she began and the princess nodded sadly. "Yes, these are the Star Seeds of the Sailor Starlights. But you don't need to worry." she was now smiling lightly. "I will return to our planet and they will reborn, likewise all the other Star Seeds." With these words the shining crystals were soared and disappeared. The Sailor Senshi gasped.

"They won't have any memories of their earlier life, but they will live in peace." "What is with Galaxia?" Sailor Venus asked. "She will be reborn, too. She left her Star Seed somewhere in the universe, because she was afraid of Chaos, the source of all evil. A long time ago Sailor Galaxia sealed Chaos within her body and was now taken over by it…"

"That's horrible!" Sailor Moon cried. "But now it's over…" Princess Kakyuu gave them a gentle smile. "Chaos tried to rule the whole universe but you have defeat it and every creature is able to live in peace and harmony…You have to go back to your own planet…" Everything around them went black, but it felt comfortable. "I will return to Kinmoku with the Sailor Starlights." They could still hear the voice of the princess. "Although they won't remember anything, I will tell them about you. Thank you so much…"

They woke up in Haruka's and Michiru's apartment. They looked around, half asleep and confused. "Why are we here?" Makoto asked and scratched her head. "Was that…just a dream?" Minako added. "Impossible!" Rei answered. "Have we dreamed the same dream?" Ami asked confused and skeptical. Haruka stood up. "I'll make some tea or coffee-" she stopped, her eyes widened. "What happened?" Haruka hold a calendar in her hand. "Look at the date! It's the 25th of December! I'm sure I tore the other days out." "What?!" the others cried in disbelieve. Minako jumped up and looked out of the window. "The posters of the Three lights are gone!" the others stood up, too and were running to the window. "Indeed!" Ami turned on her laptop and was keying something. "No results…There aren't any information or proofs…"

"What? That can't be…It's like the three have never existed…"

* * *

"The moon looks so beautiful tonight." Michiru said and laid her head gently on Haruka's shoulder while they were looking up to the sky. They stood on the roof garden of a tall building; the others were with them. "I'm glad this nightmare is finally over now." Michiru nodded. "I so glad we can celebrate the last hours of this year together with the others." They watched Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto fighting for the best spot. "Hey I'm sitting here!" Usagi cried. "I saw this place at first!" Rei stuck out her tongue. "You are so mean, Rei!" "Don't be such a crybaby." Rei grinned, while Makoto tried to calm them.

Suddenly they heard some steps coming closer; they turned around and saw Mamoru, a smile on his face. "Sorry I'm late-" "Mamoru!" Usagi were running towards him and wrapped her arms around him and giggled. "I was afraid you won't come because there was something important you have to do!" "Nothing is more important than you Usagi." Usagi kissed him tenderly.

"Just 15 seconds are left! Get ready!" Minako cried cheerfully. Michiru looked at Haruka coquettish. "How about to start the New Year with something wonderful?" Haruka turned her head to face her, a confused look on her face. "What do you-?" but before she could finish her sentence, Michiru had gently placed her fingers on Haruka's cheek and pulled her closer for a kiss. Haruka smiled during the passionate kiss, they didn't break it.

"5...4 ...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" The sky was filled with colorful, beautiful lights.

Now Haruka and Michiru looked into each other's eyes and were smiling. "The new year couldn't start better." Haruka kissed her again. They looked up to the sky and admired the firework.

"Michiru?" she looked up at her. "You weren't manipulated by Galaxia, were you?" Michiru shook her head lightly. "No I wasn't. It was a really cruel trick of her." "Yes, it was…I admire you. You haven't any fears which are bothering you." "That's because of you."

She smiled at Haruka "You took my fears away and you made me so happy!" Haruka embraced her gently. "After these events, I know I needn't to be afraid anymore. Whatever will happen, I will always love you Michiru and stay by your side." "I love you Haruka and ever will. Nothing will ever separate us; we are connected by fate…" They kissed and looked back at the sky.

"Haruka, look! A falling star! " Michiru said, as the firework slowly came to an end. "What were you wishing?" Haruka asked and Michiru took her hand gently in her own. Now she looked deep into her eyes with a smile. "Nothing...I don't need anything because I have you. And I don't want to change it…"

**_THE END_**


End file.
